Fiorella (M Version)
by adeleXXX
Summary: It is Blaise Zabini's sixth year at Hogwarts. This year will be different, though. His mysterious adopted sister is coming to Hogwarts. What fate is waiting for her there? And what will happen when Blaise's best friend, Draco Malfoy, falls for her? I am posting a mature version and a teen version- m for sexual activity and language, t- for mild language and suggestive sexuality.
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

_Blaise's POV_

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

I woke with a start, glanced at my alarm clock, and rolled over in bed. Today I was leaving for my sixth year at Hogwarts. Normally I am more excited than this. Normally I am glad to see my friends again and leave my home behind. Normally my sister stays home.

Not this year though. This year there will be two Zabini's at Hogwarts.

Biologically speaking she's not my sister. My mother adopted the girl when she was five. My mother was in the woods behind our manor, gathering ingredients for a potion when she spotted the girl lying down in the woods. She was unconscious and when my mother revived her, she knew nothing- not even her own name. Her memory had been obliviated. My mother took her home and named her Fiorella because she was found with flowers all around her head.

I love Ella like a true sister. But like a true sister she is a pain in my ass. Mother spoils her rotten and she always gets what she wants. More frustrating than that, however, is the fact that she's perfect. She's beautiful with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and long straight hair. Her voice sounds like she's singing. She is brilliantly smart and reads all day long. She is mischievous and is always causing trouble, but she always gets away with it. Either Mother doesn't notice, or she will let her off easily.

However Ella has dark magic in her and she doesn't know how to control it. She doesn't even need to use a wand. When she gets mad, she accidently sets things on fire. We stopped getting new pets because they would all drop dead suddenly. Sometimes she can even control the weather on our estate. When her dark magic comes out her eyes turn a bright purple color, so we normally can control her fits by immobilizing her or binding her down and distracting her. Afterwards, she always feels so guilty.

Because of Ella's magic, Mother never let her go to Hogwarts. It would be too dangerous for her and the other students. Instead she stayed home with Mother and was taught spells and about how to control her magic. This year she is a lot better, and after a lot of convincing, Mother finally agreed to let her go to Hogwarts. She'll be a fifth year student. This means I am going to have to keep a constant eye on her to make sure she controls her magic and stays out of trouble. Not to mention I'll have to keep all the boys away from her. Because of her exotic appearance, guys always stare at her when we go into town. Knowing my friends, I'll have to fend them off of her.

Groaning, I finally get out of bed. I get dressed into jeans and a sweater before stuffing the rest of my things in my trunk and going downstairs for breakfast. Ella is already there, dressed in a tee shirt and jeans and waving her wand around. We bought her a wand yesterday mainly so she looks like the other students. She finds it difficult to control and annoying. I watch from the doorway as she attempts to levitate the pitcher of orange juice towards her, but her wand twitches and it spills everywhere. I burst out laughing and her head snaps to my direction. Glaring at me, she puts her wand down and with a wave of her hand the orange juice disappears. I smile, thinking that now there is one thing I am better at than her.

"I'm never going to get this," she complains, "wands are so frustrating. "

"You'll get the hang out it in no time, sweetie," Mother says, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of biscotti and two cups of coffee.

"Plus, it will help you control your magic better," she adds as she hands one cup to me and the other to Ella.

Ella just grumbles to herself.

I check the time for my watch.

"Mother, it's 10:30. Shouldn't we be leaving now," I ask.

"Heavens, yes! Madonna mia! I don't know where the time went. Andiamo"

With a wave of her wand, she cleared the table. She grabbed her purse and called a few of our house elves to fetch our trunks. We piled into our black Lincoln car. Mother loves driving it when we go to muggle locations. She's a horrible driver, so the trip to King's Cross Station is not at all pleasant.

We arrive at the station and cross the divider to Platform 9 ¾. She gives me a tight hug goodbye and does the same to my sister. We quickly board the train. Before we can go down the hallway to find a compartment, Mother calls after me.

"Yes?" I say, leaning out the window.

"Look after her, I mean it. If anything happens send me an owl immediately."

I nod and wave back at her as the train whistle blows and we start moving. Ella and I make our way down the hallway. I stop when I see Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all sitting in a compartment. I open the door and we walk in.

"Blaise! Good to see you!" Draco says, surprisingly cheerful. I've heard he has a lot of stuff going on at home so he's probably happy to get away from home.

"Same to you, man!" I smile as I take the seat next to him.

Ella clears her throat and looks at me expectantly.

"Right. Er. This is my sister Fiorella, you guys," I speak hesitantly.

"Just Ella," she corrects.

All of them look at her and then back to me surprised.

"You never mentioned you had a sister, Blaise" Pansy said slowly.

"Didn't I? I could have sworn I did," I say nervously.

"No matter. Have a seat," Draco spoke, cocking his head to the seat on the other side of him.

I looked at him in surprise. Draco is very rarely nice. Not even to Pansy. They have been romantically involved on and off for years, but he is never so much as polite to her, merely tolerant. As he watches Ella cross the small room and sit down next to him, I groan out loud. I recognized that look all too well. Draco has been known to be the Slytherin Player, or better yet the Slytherin Sex God. He jumps from one girl to another. They are always Slytherin because he only dates purebloods who meet his standards. These flings never last more than two weeks before he gets bored and looks for someone new. The last girl he was with at school was only thirteen! She had an impressive rack for her age, but it just seemed so wrong. I mentioned that to Draco but I didn't do anything. It was his business.

My sister, on the other hand, is off limits to Draco. Because she always was with my mother, Ella is completely inexperienced when it came to guys. She's only met boys who are related to us. She's never even been kissed. I intend on protecting her so she remains pure. I certainly don't want Draco using his charm and charisma on her to get her into his bed. She's only fifteen, for Merlin's sake!

I give Draco the death glare and kick him sharply in the shin.

"Ow! Bloody hell, what was that for?" Draco protested.

"You bloody hell better know what that was for."

Draco just shook his head and turned his attention to Ella. He asked her all about herself and she explained that she had been home taught until this year. As agreed upon, neither of us would mention her magic. The only person who knew was Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore had figured it out when he met Ella, and Mother told Snape so he could keep an eye on her as she will most likely be in Slytherin.

The rest of the time on the train, I chatted with Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were being idiots and stuffing themselves with treats from the trolley. And Draco had not taken his eyes off of Ella. She blushed under his stare, and grinned flirtatiously back. I sighed, protecting my sister was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2- The Invitation

_Ella's POV_

Today is only my second day at Hogwarts, but already I love it here! The castle is amazing! So beautiful but so difficult to figure out. After I complained to Blaise about being late to a few of my classes because I got lost and how unsympathetic they were just because I'm not a first year, he made me a magical paper map that has every room in the castle on it. The staircases even move on the map, just like they do in real life! I know it must have been a difficult spell, but Blaise shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He just shoved it in my hands and walked away when I tried to thank him. Blaise has always been like that selfless, but not one to show much of his emotions. We are very different in that regard.

Anyway, back to my first few days. At the opening feast, I was sorted into Slytherin like everyone suspected. The sorting hat immediately saw my sly, sneaky ways and also realized that I would want to be with my brother. The hat was hesitant to place me in Slytherin, however, because he could sense the dark magic in me and was worried about what I could become if I join the "dark side." Of course I know everything that is going on in the wizarding world regarding He-who-must-not-be-named (my mother may be a passive supporter of him and the death eaters, but she fears them enough to refrain from saying his name) but I know very little of how the situation is affecting Hogwarts. I know that Harry Potter goes here, but aside from that I know very little. Mother says that Snape is a death eater technically but that his loyalty is questionable, never the less she trusts him.

So after being sorted eventually into Slytherin, I joined the rest of my house for the feast. Draco sat a few seats down from me and winked at me when I sat down next to Pansy. So far Pansy, Draco, and Blaise are the only Slytherins I know. Some of them seem friendly, but other seem more hostile to me. I'm not worried though, I never had many friends at home and I was always fine. Dumbledore gave his speech about dark forces penetrating these walls, but honestly I have no idea what he was talking about. Draco looked really troubled though. Weird. After dinner I went to my new dormitory in the dungeons- it's so cool down there! I can't wait to explore and cause mischief!

Classes are going well. I really like potions- I always helped Mother with potions so this will be a piece of cake for me. Defense Against the Dark Arts seems challenging, but fun. Ancient Runes is a bit dull but otherwise okay. My teachers are pretty nice in general. Snape was eyeing me suspiciously in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder how much Mother has told him.

Now it is lunch and I am sitting with Pansy. We are chatting about the latest witch fashion. Suddenly Draco came up to us and took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Ella. Pansy"

She merely nodded in response and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Hey, Draco!" I couldn't help but smile.

"A few of us are sneaking out to Hogsmeade tonight to go to The Three Broomsticks. Do you two want to join?" he grinned at us mischievously.

"Do you think that's wise, Draco? You heard what Dumbledore said," Pansy spoke softly.

"I don't give a damn about what he said! Nothing is going to happen. He's just mad with old age. Don't be such a pussy!" Draco said slightly upset for some reason.

"Well, I think it sounds fun!" I smile at him, "I'm so tired of following all the rules. I'm ready to have some fun if you are!"

Wow, I can't believe I am flirting with Draco Malfoy. He's good looking and all, but he seems very complicated. On the other hand, this will drive Blaise crazy! One of my favorite past times.

"Oh I'm definitely ready," he winked at me as he got up from the table and left without another word.

Pansy just looked at me with resignation and sighed.

Tonight should be very interesting!


	3. Chapter 3- The Three Broomsticks

_Draco's POV_

"Why did you have to invite her?! I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on her and making sure she is safe. Last time I checked that didn't include bringing her to a bar in the middle of the night!" Blaise interrogated me as we walk back to the Slyterin common room to check to see if Ella and Pansy are ready.

"Chill out, Blaise," I said sharply, "We'll just go have a drink and then leave! We'll be back here before you know it!"

"How are you even going to get us drinks anyways?" Blaise asks.

I shrugged, "My dad did a favor for Madam Rosmerta a while back. She won't give me any trouble if I order a few rounds."

"A few **rounds**! Draco, you said one drink!"

I just shrugged again and laughed. For the first time in a while I felt like I was going to actually enjoy myself tonight!

"Whatever, if I see you lay a hand on my sister…!" Blaise threatened.

I just shook my head.

"He didn't say anything about her laying a hand on me," I muttered too low for Blaise to hear.

By the time we got to the common room, Pansy and Ella were coming down the stairs.

Pansy was wearing her usual low cut sequin top, but it was Ella I couldn't stop staring at.

She was wearing a burgundy red tank top with buttons on the front. It outlined her delicate body and showed off her curves nicely. And her skinny jeans left little to the imagination of what the rest of her looked like.

Blaise saw me staring and stomped on my foot subtly.

"Ella, don't you know red is Gryffindor's color?" He patronized her.

She just glared at him.

"I don't look good in green and I'm gonna wear whatever I want to!" she retorted.

I grinned. I liked her spunky attitude.

Meanwhile, Pancy just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot.

"Can we go now? I'm so bored!" she whined.

"Yeah let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back," Blaise said.

We took the secret passageway that was hidden behind one of the statues in the dungeons. It was wet and dark and there were sure to be rodents. As Blaise led the way with his wand, I looked down at Ella. She looked a little scared. I wordlessly grabbed her hand in my own. She looked at me in surprise and raised her eyebrows. I put my finger to my lips: What Blaise didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She grinned, nodded and looked straight again, her little fingers squeezing my own.

When the passageway ended, we opened up the trap door above us that lead to one of the more deserted streets of Hogsmeade. Blaise checked to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled himself out before helping Pansy and Ella through the door. I gave Ella a boost as she was shorter than Pansy, my fingers squeezed her ass a little as I pushed her upwards. I then climbed out myself and together the four of us made our way to The Three Broomsticks.

I pushed open the door and we all went inside. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar and was about to protest about underage wizards coming to her bar, when she noticed it was me and smiled slightly.

"Draco. Always a pleasure. Can't say I like you coming in at this time, however. Especially under these circumstances…" she drifted off.

"Rose," I said smoothly, laying on the charm "I think we both know that if something's coming we're going to know about it. Until then I'm just trying to relax… show my friends a good time?"

She glanced behind me.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm kicking you out at midnight!" she relented.

"Excellent. Four firewhiskeys then?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but brought out for shot glasses.

I led our group to one of the tables to sit down at. Blaise slid into the booth first, then me, then Ella, and then Pansy who I had nearly forgotten about.

"Care to sit next to me, sis?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"I'm a big girl, Blaise. I can sit next to who I pleased," she answered, throwing him a look.

I snickered to myself.

Just then Madam Rosmerta came by with our drinks on a tray. She laid them in front of me and gave me a pointed look before disappearing behind the bar again. I gave one to each of us.

"Cheers!" Pansy said and we all downed our drinks.

Ella made a face as she swallowed the firewhiskey. Their mother must have never let her drink before.

"It burns, but you get used to it," I said with a half-smile. Blaise fumed next to me, he didn't like the feeling of me getting his sister intoxicated.

After a few more drinks for each of us, we were all beginning to get a bit tipsy in different ways.

Blaise was relaxed with a happy grin on his face and was no longer giving me irritated glances. Pansy was now sitting next to Blaise rubbing up against him and whispering in her ear. God she is such a slut when she gets drunk! Not that she isn't normally. Ella was laughing a lot and amusing me with stories about Blaise growing up. I smiled at her as I scooted closer to her. I had a higher tolerance than the others and was feeling only a slight buzz. Mostly I felt relaxed and slightly horny.

I put my arm behind her back and laid my hand on her waist, gently lifting the bottom of her shirt up so I could rub my fingers in circles around her skin. I watched her face carefully for a reaction. Her eyes flashed for a moment but she continued talking. I took that as a sign that she was okay with this amd I used my other hand to move her hair away from her shoulder. I gently caressed her shoulder before I leaned in and kissed her neck softly. She immediately stopped talking. I moved my hand that was on her waist slowly up her side. She stiffened a tiny bit and I saw worry in her eyes. I forgot how innocent she was, I would have to move slower. I gave her a reassuring smile before leaning back away from her and moving my arm so it rested casually over her shoulder.

"So what were you saying?" I asked, grinning at her.

She smiled and relaxed again, continuing her story. As I listened, I looked at her hungrily. Her perfect pouted lips, her perfect check bones, and her deep mysterious eyes. I sighed. I had to control myself better. I cared about this girl and I didn't want to scare her away. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. It was ten to twelve. Not wanting to try Madam Rosmerta's patience I went back to the bar to close the tab.

"Don't get caught sneaking back in! Dumbledore will have my head if he knows I'm serving her students let alone at this time of night!" She said shaking her head to herself.

"Don't worry. I never get caught." I said with a wink.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled. I quickly returned to the others to tell them we were leaving. Pansy was now sitting on Blaise's lap and was kissing his neck passionately. He looked at me and grinned, his eyes slightly unfocused. I cocked my head towards the door and pointed at my watch. After a moment he nodded and gently pushed Pansy off his lap and leading her outside. Ella smiled at me sleepily, before lying down on the now empty booth. I sighed and gently picked her up in my arms, cradling her close to my chest as I carried her outside. In front of us Blaise and Pansy were stumbling along with their arms around each other. If I didn't know Pansy I might have thought it was cute. I looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl in my arms. Her hand was pressed against my chest and she smiled slightly in my chest. Merlin, this girl is so perfect she's going to kill me! I held her tighter as I carried her all the way through the passageway and back to the common rooms. I watched as Pansy led Draco up the girl's staircase and to her room. I rolled my eyes as I carried Ella into the room she shared with some other fifth years. I found an empty bed I assumed was hers and gently placed her down. Luckily, everyone else in the room was sound asleep. I have a reputation to uphold and I can't be seen tucking a girl into any bed that's not my own. I carefully removed her shoes before pulling the covers up over her. I stared at her for a moment. With the light from the candle on her bedside table reflecting softly on her, she really did look like an angel. I reached out and caressed her face before bending down and kissing her cheek gently. Silently, I pulled her curtains closed and returned to my own room, still thinking about her soft and warm skin.

Damn, I was in way over my head.


	4. Chapter 4- Bad Reputation

_Ella's POV_

I woke up Saturday morning with a throbbing headache. I was lying in bed and felt extremely nauseated. Suddenly memories of last night came flooding back to me. Sneaking out of the castle, going to the Three Broomsticks, talking to Draco, his hands on me… his kisses! I sat upright at the last memory and felt myself blushing. I remember how nice it felt but also how new and scary it was to me. It didn't last long and then he was back to being just friendly. Maybe he doesn't like me enough to do that. I still haven't gotten this boy figured out. Sometimes he's so friendly and other times it seems like more than that. I wonder if Blaise said anything to him.

My thoughts were interrupted when the curtain around my bed was pulled back suddenly. I cringed and covered my eyes as the bright sunlight blinded me. I peeked through my hands to see Angel, one of my roommates.

"Angel! What the hell?" I say

"Sorry, Ella. It's just your in my bed…" she said slowly.

"What!" I look around and see that she is right. This is Angel's bed- my bed next to this one is empty.

"What happened? I didn't see you last night and then I left my bed to go to the bathroom. I came back and you were asleep in it so I just slept in your bed."

I thought back to last night, trying to think of the last thing I remembered. Draco and I were talking and then he left for a minute. He came back and then I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything after that. How did I get back to my dormitory? Suddenly I remembered a moment of being outside and it was cold and someone was carrying me. I was pressed up against his hard chest.

"Draco!" I say out loud.

"What did you just say?!" Angel looks at me incredulously.

"Er. Well, I went out with Blaise, Draco, and Pansy last night. We were all drinking and then Draco was kissing my neck and then I got really tired. I guess he must have carried me back and put me in the wrong bed!" I explain.

Angel stares at me with an open mouth.

"Draco kissed you! I can't believe this. He's only the hottest guy in Slytherin! Merlin! You have got to be careful with him, Ella. They don't call him the Slytherin Sex God for nothing!"

"The Slytherin Sex God?" I had never heard that before.

"Yeah, Ella, he's slept with so many girls! Mostly Slytherins, but a few pureblood Ravenclaws. It's not a surprise to see them stumbling out of his room in the morning, wearing the same clothes from last night. It's disgusting! I've even seen two girls leave his room at the same time before!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Draco seemed so nice and sweet. I assumed that he had dated other girls before, but I never would have thought of this! I suddenly felt so used. I had been allowing him to seduce me and meanwhile he had already been with half of the girls in Slytherin. I am so naïve, thinking that he likes me!

I spring out of bed and grab my towel. I felt dirty remembering how I had been okay with his hands all over me. I needed a shower to wash away all the reminders of last night.

"Are you okay?" Angel asks as I grab my toiletries. "I didn't want to upset you but it's probably better that you know."

"I'm fine," I lied as I left for the bathroom.

By the time that I had bathed and changed into fresh clothes, it was lunchtime. I went down to the Great Hall with Angel and sat with her friends, trying to avoid Draco and Blaise. I was mad at Blaise for still being friends with Draco and letting Draco get close to me. He was supposed to be protecting me!

I was silent as I finished my sandwich. I said goodbye politely and stood up to leave. As I was about to leave the Great Hall to go back upstairs, I collided into someone.

I looked up and groaned as I saw it was Draco.

"Ella! Are you okay? I was looking all over for you. Blaise and I were worried." He had his hands on both of my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"Don't bother," I mutter as I try to move past him. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him.

"What's wrong? Ella, tell me." He actually managed to look concerned. He was good at pretending.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I pushed past him and ran down the hall.

I look back only to see he is running after me. I speed up but he's faster. He passes me and then cuts me off, forcing me to run into him again.

"Oof!"

"Sorry. Look, please tell me what's wrong?" his eyes are so persuasive.

"I heard about the other girls," I say simply.

I watch as the color drains from his face. He looks away and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Ella, I'm sorry. I know what you must think of me. I'm not like that anymore! I care about you a lot and I would never hurt you! I used to be different, but that's all in the past now! Give me another chance."

I stared up at him, trying to understand.

Just then a seventh year Slytherin with long blonde hair walks by.

"Hey, Draco" she says as she passes us, giving him a nod as she smiled and kept walking.

I shake my head. I almost fell for his lies again. I move a few steps away from him.

"Seems like it's not all in the past" I say coldly and I continue down the hall.

"It's not like that! What happened with that girl was last year!" I hear him shout after me.

I keep walking, not wanting to hear any more excuses from him. My vision is blurred by tears by the time that I make it to the dungeon door. I run into my room and collapse on my bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I am so mad at myself for trusting him!

I will never speak to Draco Malfoy again!


End file.
